Blog użytkownika:Furia./Without you.
thumb|left|400pxWszystkiego najlepszego Wiki (Waciax) ! ♥ Ten blog dedykowany jest właśnie jej z okazji jej dzisiejszych (25.01) urodzin! Troszki info: *Czkawka, Astrid, Heathera, Sączysmark, Śledzik i bliźniaki mają 18 lat, *Akcja dzieje się w naszych czasach, *Oczywiście, że będzie Hiccstri ♥ , bo: Wiki ich kocha - tak jak ja zresztą ;) i ja nie lubię opowiadań bez Hiccstrd. *Będę wrzucać całe rozdziały. *To chyba tyle. :p *Zależy mi na czytelnikach! :D Prolog 'Perspektywa Astrid ' - Oto nasza nowa uczennica, Astrid Hofferson. - przedstawił mnie mój nowy wychowawca nowej klasie w nowej szkole. Tak, wszystko nowe. No cóż poradzić, gdy co kilka lat przeprowadzasz się do różnych miast, bo takie zachcianki mają twoi rodzice. Przez to nie mam przyjaciół, bo opłaca się przywiązywać do nowego miejsca, gdy za kilka miesięcy, góra dwa lata się przeprowadzisz? Takie jest już moje życie i nic raczej jego nie zmieni. Stoję właśnie obok pana Mathsa, ze spuszczoną głową, a w rękach trzymam moje książki, które przyciskam do siebie. Przez te przeprowadzki stałam się nieśmiała i małomówna, nie potrafię się przed kimś otworzyć i szczerze porozmawiać, wyżalić się. W domu siedzę całymi dniami w książkach, albo zajmuję się moją papugą - Wichurą. Postanowiłam przełamać się i podnieść głowę, co równoznaczne było z pokazaniem wszystkim swojej twarzy, która nie wyraża innych uczuć, niż strach i niepewność. Przeleciałam szybko wzrokiem po twarzach uczniów siedzących w klasie. Moją uwagę przykuł chłopak siedzący w ostatniej ławce środkowego rzędu. Miał brązowe włosy i duże, zielone oczy, które patrzyły się na mnie z zainteresowaniem. Szybko odwróciłam wzrok spuszczając przy tym głowę. - Astrid. - gdy usłyszałam swoje imię szybko podniosłam głowę i spojrzałam się na mojego wychowawcę. - Siądź z Heatherą. - wskazał na dziewczynę o oliwkowych oczach i kruczoczarnych włosach. Nieśmiało wykonałam polecenie i w ciszy usiadłam obok wskazanej przez nauczyciela dziewczyny. Rozdział I 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Reszta lekcji nie była jakaś wyjątkowa, w końcu to godzina z wychowawcą. Całe 45 minut przyglądałem się tej nowej uczennicy, blondynce o niebieskich oczach i imieniu Astrid. Wydaje się być spoko, ale wygląda na nieśmiałą. - Czkawka. - szturchnął mnie w bok Sączysmark. Podniosłem na niego pytające spojrzenie, jednocześnie poprawiając się przy tym na krzesełku. Drewniane oparcie powoli zaczynało wbijać mi się w plecy. - Pan Maths chce twój zeszyt do matmy. - wyszczerzyłem oczy. - Nie mam. - powiedziałem głośno, zwracając się do wychowawcy. - Jak to nie masz? - oburzył się. - No zapomniałem. - skrzyżowałrm ręce. - Znowu? - załamał ręce nauczyciel. Wzruszyłem ramionami. Dał mi spokój. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Wszyscy momentalnie poderwali się na nogi. Chwyciłem swój plecak i zarzuciłem go na plecy, po czym udałem się do wyjścia. Teraz mam W-F. Eh... Dziś wstąpił we mnie leń i nie mam ochoty grać w nogę... co innego gdyby był kosz. No, ale trzeba... Ale zanim pójdę do szatni się przebrać, wyjdę na dwór z moją paczką, czyli z Sączysmarkiem, Mieczykiem, Śledzikiem, Szpadką i Heatherą. Ciekaw jestem czy Astrid przejdzie z Heatherą, przez całą lekcję rozmawiały, przez co ta nowa trochę się rozluzniła. Heath ma trochę później przyjść. Razem ze Smarkiem, Śledzikiem, Mieczykiem i Szpadką idziemy przez korytarz. Wszyscy schodzą nam z drogi, w końcu idą najfajniejsze osoby w całej szkole. Każda dziewczyna, gdy mnie widzi wzdycha, co bardzo mi schlebia, ale czasem to denerwuje. Wszyscy uważają mnie za najprzystojniejszego chłopaka w szkole. Wyszliśmy na dwór, a do naszych uszu wpadło szczekanie. - O nie... - szepnąłem i zeskoczyłem ze schodów, a zza rogu wyłonił się czarny owczarek niemiecki o zielonych oczach. - Szczerbatek, co ty tu robisz?! Miałeś siedzieć w domu! - kucnąłem przed nim, domagał się głaskania. Wywróciłem oczami i podrapałem go za uchem. - A teraz do domu, już! - wstałem i wskazałem kierunek, w którym znajduje się mój dom. Pies podkulił ogon, a po chwili już go nie było. Pokręciłem głową i odwróciłem się w stronę przyjaciół, których już nie było. - Nie powinieneś iść się przebierać? Za pięć minut masz lekcję. - powiedziała Heathera, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Chłopaki już poszli. Nie odezwałem się, zacząłem biec w stronę szatni. Biegłem przez korytarz. Nagle na kogoś wpadłem. - Przepraszam. - podniosłem się i pomogłem zrobić to samo osobie potrąconej przeze mnie. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że to Astrid. - Naprawdę, przepraszam. - powiedziałem, a po chwili mnie nie było. Wpadłem do szatni, rzucając przy tym plecak w kąt. Szybko się przebrałem... Zdążyłem sekundę przed dzwonkiem.... 'Perspektywa Astrid' Nadal stałam na środku korytarza i patrzyłam się w stronę, w którą pobiegł ten chłopak. Wszystkie osoby mijały mnie, zmierzając do swoich klas. Nie słyszałam dzwonka, nie docierało do mnie nic innego jak tylko stłumione głosy uczniów, gdy poczułam czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu, która wyrwała mnie z transu. - As, mamy teraz okienko. Idziemy zobaczyć jak grają chłopaki? - odwróciłam się w stronę czarnowłosej dziewczyny. Kiwnęłam głową. Chłopaki z mojej klasy mają W-F, a dziewczyny okienko. Już mi się podobają te poniedziałki. Poprawiłam swoją czerwoną skórzaną torbę z Pumy i poszłyśmy. Weszłyśmy na salę gimnastyczną i usiadłyśmy na trybunach ciągnących się przez całą długość hali. Patrzyłam się na chłopaków jak grają. - To jest Sączysmark. - odpowiedziała na moje pytanie Heath i wskazała na czarnowłosego chłopaka stojącego na bramce. - To Mieczyk. - wskazała na blondyna o długich włosach. - A to Śledzik. - tym razem wskazała na otyłego blondyna. - A ten? - wskazałam na chłopaka biegnącego z piłką do bramki. Strzelił gola. To on mnie potrącił na korytarzu. - To jest Czkawka. Największe ciacho w szkole. - uśmiechnęła się. - Podoba Ci się on? - spojrzałam na Heatherę. - On podoba się każdej dziewczynie. - westchnęła. - Ale mam marne szanse. Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. A tobie? - Nie znam go, nie rozmawialiśmy. Wpadł na mnie na korytarzu i to właściwie tyle go widziałam. No, jeszcze na lekcji. - wzruszyłam ramionami i zerknęłam na Czkawkę. Patrzył się na mnie, a gdy zobaczył, że też się na niego patrzę uśmiechnął się. Odwzajemniłam gest, choć tak naprawdę nie wiedziałam co robię. - Aha... - uśmiechnęła się Heathera patrząc na mnie podejżliwie. - No co? - zdziwiłam się odwracając wzrok od Czkawki. - A nic nic. - uśmiechnęła się chytrze. Resztę lekcji siedziałyśmy w ciszy. Drużyna Czkawki wygrała. Jeszcze tylko kilka godzin lekcyjnych i koniec szkoły na dziś. - Z kim siedzisz na biologii? - zapytałam Heatherę, gdy już doszłyśmy pod odpowiedzią salę. - Ze Szpadką. - Aha. - powiedziałam cicho. Resztę przerwy przesiedziałyśmy w ciszy. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Do sali weszłam jako ostatnia, wszyscy już usiedli na swoich miejscach, a ja stałam przy drzwiach szukając wolnego dla siebie... I znalazłam... Obok Czkawki. Uśmiechnął się. Przeszłam w ciszy przez klasę i usiadłam obok niego. Wyciągnęłam podręcznik i zeszyt z torby. Wzięłam ołówek i zaczęłam rysować coś na końcu zeszytu przez co się wyłączyłam. Nie wiedziałam o czym jest lekcja. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Co robię? Siedzę opierając głowę na ręce i przyglądam się najładniejszej dziewczynie w szkole, która rysuje coś w zeszycie. Znam wszystkie dziewczyny ze wszystkich klas i żadna nie dorasta Astrid do pięt. Nie znam jej, ale podoba mi się. Trzeba znaleźć wspólny język... Zadzwonił dzwonek. I potem kolejna lekcja... I ostatnia... Po usłyszeniu ostatniego dzwonka wszyscy wstaliśmy i ruszyliśmy w stronę drzwi. Astrid zmierzała w stronę autobusu, gdy ją zatrzymałem. - Astrid, chcesz... Mogę Cię podrzucić do domu. - uśmiechnąłem się. 'Perspektywa Astrid' Czkawka... Proponuje mi podwózkę do domu? Co mam zrobić? Raczej mu nie odmówię... Boje się na niego spojrzeć... Ale chciałabym sobie przypomnieć to jak wygląda. - To jak? - otrzasnęłam się. Nieśmiało podniosłam wzrok do góry. On tak słodko się uśmiecha. - Jasne... - powiedziałam cicho. - Chodź. - ruszyłam za nim. Otworzył mi drzwi do rudego Forda Mondeo, drzwi do pasażera kierowcy. Wsiadłam. Zamknął drzwi i wsiadł z drugiej strony. Włożył kluczyk do stacyjki. - Gdzie mieszkasz? - spytał. - Ulica Borka 50. - położyłam sobie torbę na kolanach. Resztę drogi przejechaliśmy w ciszy. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' - Ten... - podrapałem się z tyłu głowy. Nie wiem jak o to zapytać... - Dasz mi swój numer? - a tam! Prosto z mostu, najlepiej! Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie, po czym lekko się uśmiechnęła. Wyrwała kawałek kartki z zeszytu, wyjęła długopis i zaczęła pisać. - Proszę. - podała mi karteczkę z numerem. - Dzięki za podwiezienie. - powiedziała wysiadając z samochodu. - Nie ma sprawy. - uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. - Do zobaczenia jutro. - powiedziałem. Zamknęła drzwi i poszła do swojego domu, a ja pojechałem do swojego. Zaparkowałem samochód w garażu, zabrałem plecak z tylnego siedzenia i poszedłem do domu. Jak zwykle Szczerbatek powitał mnie swoim radosnym szczekaniem. Podrapałem go po brzuchu. Jak zwykle rodziców o tej godzinie jeszcze nie ma. Poszedłem do swojego pokoju na górę, rzuciłem plecak na łóżko, po czym wróciłem na dół do kuchni zrobić sobie kanapkę. Wlałem Szczerbkowi jeszcze świeżej wody do miski i znów poszedłem do swojego pokoju. Wziąłem gitarę i usiadłem wygodnie na łóżku zaczynając grać. W wolnym czasie często gram na gitarze, rysuję coś, gram w kosza z tyłu domu, sam albo z przyjaciółmi, albo się z nimi spotykam. Rzadko kiedy gram na kompie. Wolę spędzać czas na świeżym powietrzu. A skoro mowa o koszu to w szkole mamy drużynę koszykarską. A zgadnijcie kto jest kapitanem. Tak, ja. Wszyscy mówią, że jestem najlepszy, a to chyba jest prawdą, skoro wszyscy z drużyny jednogłośnie na mnie zagłosowali. Mamy specjalne zajęcia, na których gramy tylko w kosza, bo na zwykłym W-F'ie gramy we wszystko, a w kwietniu mamy Mistrzostwa. Trzeba już zacząć trenować. Usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi. Schowałem gitarę, nikt nie wie, że gram i niech na razie tak zostanie. Zbiegłem po schodach. Z kuchni wybiegł Szczerbatek i zaczął skakać po drzwiach. - Szczerbo, siad. - spojrzałem na psa, a on na mnie. Usiadł, a ja mogłem otworzyć drzwi. - Czkawka! Gramy w kosza? - krzyknął Mieczyk, a zza niego wyłonił się Sączysmark, Szpadka i Heathera. Uśmiechnąłem się. - Ale dziewczyny dadzą radę zagrać? - zaśmiałem się, a one zmierzyły mnie wzrokiem. - Hah, tylko żartowałem. - uśmiechnąłem się. Zabrałem piłkę i wyszedłem z domu, a za mną wybiegł mój pies. Graliśmy z tyłu za moim domem, gdy zobaczyłem As, jak idzie chodnikiem. - Astrid idzie. Zawołamy ją? - odwróciłem się do przyjaciół. - A po ci Ci tu ona? - wrzasnęła Szpadka. - Zazdrosna...? - uśmiechnęła się chytrze Heath. - Nie. - Szpadka stanęła szybko na baczność. - Tylko po co nam ona jest tu potrzebna? - Jest nowa, nie zna praktycznie nikogo. Pomóżmy jej się może tu zadomowić, co? - powiedziałem. - Wołamy ją? - spojrzałem po twarzach przyjaciół. Kiwnęli głowami. Podbiegłem do ulicy. - Hej, Astrid. - dziewczyna odwróciła się w moją stronę. - Chcesz wpaść? Zagramy w kosza. - wskazałem na podwórko. Blondynka spojrzała w tamtą stronę. - Jest Heathera? - spytała cicho. Kiwnąłem głową. - Mogę iść... - To chodź. - uśmiechnąłem się i zacząłem iść w stronę, z której przyszedłem, a Astrid nieśmiało podążyła za mną. - Cześć! - odpowiedzieli wszyscy chórem. - Hej. - odpowiedziała uśmiechając się, wszyscy, łączne ze mną odwzajemnili jej szczerym uśmiechem, znaczy.. Nie wszyscy. Szpadka w ogóle się nie uśmiechnęła. Patrzyła na mnie wrednym spojrzeniem jakby przeszkadzało jej to, że zaprosiłem tu Astrid. - Grasz w kosza? - zapytałem As kozłując piłką. - Grałam kiedyś... - zamyśliła się. - Łap. - rzuciłem jej piłkę, którą zręcznie złapała, po czym rzuciła w kosz, a stała od niego jakieś trzy metry dalej. - Kiedy ostatnio grałaś? - odwróciłem się z szeroko otworzonymi oczami. - A... Kilka lat temu. - westchnęła. - Nie Nie chcę wracać do tamtego czasu. - Nikt Cię nie zmusza. - uśmiechnąłem się, wzruszając ramionami. 'Perspektywa Astrid' Szpadka co jakiś czas mierzy mnie wzrokiem. Jestem ciekawa dlaczego? Reszta przyjaciół Czkawki jest dla mnie miła, łącznie z nim. A gdy z Czkawką rozmawiam ona posyła mi mordercze spojrzenia. Szczerze.. to się jej trochę boję. Nie znam jej więc skąd mam wiedzieć na co ją stać? Ale ciekawi mnie to dlaczego akurat, gdy rozmawiam z Czkawką... Czyżby podobał się jej? Ah, nie wykluczone... ale przyznam, że jest przystojny... wow, Astrid, ale odkrycie... Możliwe, że mi też on się podoba? Boże.... czy ja muszę mieć takie zrąbane życie? Nigdy nic mi się w życiu nie udaje, a już pierwszego dnia w nowym mieście jedna osoba mnie nie lubi. No cóż... nie każdy musi mnie lubić, ale miło by było gdyby pięć osób mnie polubiło... eh... lubi mnie tylko czwórka. Tak, w poprzednich szkołach nikt mnie nie lubił. Takie już moje życie... Rozdział II 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Nagle słońce i błękitne niebo przykryły czarne chmury, zerwał się silny wiatr, a z nieba zaczęły lecieć krople deszczu. Nigdy nie da się przewidzieć tej jesiennej pogody... A ten październikowy dzień mógł być taki ładny... - Do środka, już! - "zagoniłem" przyjaciół do domu. Wszyscy wbiegli po schodach i po chwili znaleźli się w środku z trochę mokrymi włosami. Ja zostałem chwilę na dworze, rozglądając się za psem- Szczerbatek! - zagwizdałem, a zza krzaków wyskoczył owczarek. Wbiegł do domu, po czym otrzepał się z wody, ochlapując przy tym wszystkich. Widocznie buszował przy stawiku, bo nie pada jeszcze tak mocno. - Jaki słodki... - uśmiechnęła się Astrid kucając obok mojego psa i biorąc w dłonie jego mokry łeb. - Jak się wabi? - spojrzała na mnie. - Szczerbatek. - odwzajemniłem uśmiech, patrząc na nią. - Nietypowe imię. - Jest u mnie od szczeniaka. A jak każdy szczeniak nie miał jeszcze zębów, więc takie imię mu pasowało... Teraz już mniej. - podrapałem się z tyłu głowy. - Ja też mam pupila. - pogłaskała Szczerbatka. - Papugę. - Fascynujące... - mruknęła cicho Szpadka, pewnie chciała żeby nikt tego nie usłyszał... Usłyszałem. - Coś Ci nie pasuje? - odwróciłem się w jej stronę. Posłała mi złe spojrzenie. Nie odezwała się. - A jak się nazywa? - zwróciłem się do Astrid. Chciałem żeby się rozluźniła, a jak widać temat zwierząt to załatwia. - Wichura. - na tym temat się zakończył. Na dworze rozpadało się na dobre. Krople dudniły o blachy i szyby okien. Zacząłem się zastanawiać co zrobić. - Chodźcie. - machnąłem ręką i zacząłem biec po schodach do swojego pokoju. Szczerbatek zaczął za mną biec jako pierwszy, potem reszta. Przyjaciele weszli i usiedli na moim łóżku, a ja zacząłem czegoś szukać. - Czego szukasz? - zaczął Smark. - Filmu. - rzuciłem na niego szybkie spojrzenie, po czym wróciłem do czynności. Przejechałem palcem po pudełkach z płytami stojącymi na półce. - Co powiecie na Hobbita? Albo Igrzyska Śmierci - odwróciłem się do przyjaciół. Uśmiechnąłem się na widok Szczerbatka lecącego pół na nogach As i pół na moim łóżku. Dziewczyna głaskała owczarka po grzbiecie. - Ja wolę Igrzyska. - wzruszyła ramionami Astrid. Zgodzili się z nią Mieczyk, Smark i Heath. Szpadka była innego zdania. - W sumie ja też wolę Igrzyska Śmierci. - uśmiechnąłem się wyciągając płytę i wkładając ją do DVD. - Czkawka, gdzie są twoi rodzice? - zapytał Mieczyk. - Dziś pracują do dziewiętnastej, a potem mają jakieś spotkania i wrócą około dwudziestej trzeciej. - wzruszyłem ramionami. - Ja idę zrobić popcorn. - powiedziałem, gdy film się zaczął. Spojrzałem na zegarek wiszący na ścianie w kuchni. Osiemnasta... A tam, mamy sporo czasu. Zrobiłem popcorn i przesypałem go do dużej misy. Zaniosłem im na górę, podałem go Mieczykowi, który dopadł mnie już przy drzwiach, po czym porwał go i wskoczył na łóżko rozsypując go trochę. Podszedłem do szafki. - Nie oglądasz z nami? - zapytała Heathera, a wszystkie oczy, łącznie z oczami Szczerbatka spojrzały się na mnie. - Idę się przebrać. - wyciągnąłem szary T-shirt i luźne, dresowe spodnie, po czym udałem się do łazienki. Po chwili wróciłem i też chciałem sobie klapnąć na łóżku, ale nie było miejsca. Westchnąłem i wysunąłem z kąta pokoju pufę wypełnioną kuleczkami. Padłem na nią i zacząłem oglądać film. Wypiliśmy kilka butelek coli, zjedliśmy cały popcorn, ganiałem Szczerbatka, któremu się zaczęło nudzić i jakimś cudem otworzył sobie moją szafę, z której zaczął wyciągać moje ubrania i biegał z nimi po domu w pysku. Po kilku minutach udało mi się odzyskać ubrania. - No naprawdę? - załamałem ręce patrząc na psa.- Musiałeś akurat moje ULUBIONE spodnie tak wyślinić? - westchnąłem i poszedłem wrzucić obślinione ubrania do prania. Zaczęło się robić późno... dwudziesta druga! Za godzinę wrócą rodzice, a ja muszę jeszcze w domu posprzątać. - Nie żeby coś, że was wyganiam... ale za godzinę wracają moi rodzice. Odwiozę was do domów. - wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie zmęczonymi oczami i chętnie podnieśli się z łóżka gotowi do wyjścia. Po chwili siedzieliśmy już wszyscy w samochodzie. Astrid siadła na siedzeniu obok kierowcy, a reszta jakoś zmieściła się z tyłu. Zanim ruszyliśmy, zobaczyliśmy Szczerbatka wyglądającego przez okno w salonie, zaczął szczekać, gdy odpaliłem auto. Najpierw odwiozłem kłócących się bliźniaków, potem Sączysmarka, Heatherę, a ostatnią Astrid. - Przyjechać po ciebie rano? - spytałem nie patrząc na nią. Dopiero, gdy zobaczyłem kątem oka, że ona na mnie patrzy, postanowiłem zrobić to samo. Nie odzywała się, widocznie się zastanawia. - Jak chcesz. - wzruszyła ramionami. - To o której? - uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. - O siódmej. - odwzajemniła gest i wysiadła z samochodu. - A.. i dzięki. - A za co? - spytałem unosząc jedną brew. - No... za to, że mnie do sobie zaprosiłeś... I za to, że mnie podwiozłeś. - gdy to mówiła patrzyła się na ziemię, dopiero potem na mnie się spojrzała. - Nie ma sprawy. - uśmiechnąłem się. - To do jutra. - Pa. - zamknęła drzwi, a ja ruszyłem do domu. Trzeba posprzątać, chociaż Szczerbatek na pewno zjadł wysypany na ziemię popcorn. 'Perspektywa Astrid' To teraz czeka mnie kazanie... Rodzice zasypią mnie pytaniami... - Gdzie byłaś? - spytała mama wychodząc z kuchni. Mówiłam... - U kolegi i jego przyjaciół. Zaprosili mnie do gry w kosza, a potem, gdy się rozpadało poszliśmy oglądać film. - wzruszyłam ramionami. - Mogę wiedzieć jak się nazywa? - mamo, serio? Musisz wszytko wiedzieć...? - Czkawka Haddock. - powiedziałam z udawaną obojętnością. Nie umiem kłamać, błagam mamo... nie wyłap kłamstwa... Znaczy... Co do imienia i nazwiska nie skłamałam... Tylko co do mojego tonu... Nie ważne. Rozdział III 'Perspektywa Czkawki' - Eh... - westchnąłem jeszcze pół śpiąco, szukając po omacku budzika na mojej szafce nocnej. W końcu go znalazłem i wyłączyłem. Usiadłem na brzegu łóżka ziewając i przecierając zaspane oczy. Podszedłem do szafy, z której wyciągnąłem biały T-shirt, szare spodnie dresowe z wąskimi nogawkami i obniżonym krokiem oraz czarną bluzę basetballową. Zabrałem ubrania i ruszyłem do łazienki. Wziąłem prysznic, umyłem włosy, po czym naturalnie je wysuszyłem i ubrałem się. Bluzy nie zapiąłem. Poszedłem zrobić sobie śniadanie, a mianowicie kanapki. Rodziców już nie ma... Trudno. Zjadłem. Spojrzałem na zegarek 6:40. Szybko się wyrobiłem. Wlałem jeszcze świeżej wody Szczerbatkowi do miski i wspypałem karmy do drugiej. Na schodach pojawił się czarny owczarek. Zbiegł i oparł się łapami o mój brzuch. Pogłaskałem go, po czym pies zaczął jeść. Poszedłem po swój plecak na górę i byłem prawie gotowy do wyjścia. Założyłem sobie swoje białe trampki, zabrałem kluczyki od samochodu i zwróciłem się do psa. - Tylko nie roznieś domu... znowu. - powiedziałem i wyszedłem. Zamknąłem dom na klucz i skierowałem się do garażu. Za dziesięć siódma. Odpaliłem i ruszyłem. 'Perspektywa Astrid' Punktualnie o siódmej, pod mój dom podjechało rude Mondeo Czkawki. Chwyciłam swoją torbę, cienką kurtkę, założyłam czarne Conversy i wyszłam z domu bez słowa. Dziś jest ciepły dzień. - Hej. - powiedział Czkawka, gdy wsiadłam do samochodu. - Hej. - zapięłam pas i ruszyliśmy. Przez całą drogę jechaliśmy w ciszy. Pod szkołę dojechaliśmy około godziny siódmej piętnaście. Piętnaście minut przed lekcją. Starczy na rozmowę z Heatherą. A może zaprzyjaźnię się też z Czkawką i jego przyjaciółmi? Szczerze... można spróbować, ale będzie to długo trwało... chyba... oby nie... sama nie wiem. Nie wiem czemu, ale czuję jakbym Czkawkę znała od zawsze. Naprawdę, nie wiem czemu. Wiem, że jestem dziwna i sama siebie nie ogarniam, ale to tam... Gdy wysiadłam z samochodu Czkawki, a on z drugiej strony wszyscy dziwnie się na nas patrzyli. Inni chłopacy patrzyli się wrogo na Czkawkę, a na mnie dziewczyny... Czy oni myślą, że ja + on?! Hah... Tylko w snach... Tak, przyznaję, Czkawka mi się podoba... nawet bardzo, ale można tylko pomarzyć, a przecież nikt mi tego nie zabroni. - Co mamy pierwsze? - zapytałam Czkawkę, gdy szliśmy przez korytarz. - WOS. - odpowiedział patrząc przed siebie. - O Boże... Nienawidzę tego. - westchnęłam poprawiając sobie torbę na ramieniu. - Nie jesteś jedyna. - uśmiechnął się zerkając na mnie kątem oka. Również się uśmiechnęłam. Zaszliśmy pod naszą salę, matematyczną. Jestem ciekawa z kim będę siedzieć... To zależy od wolnego miejsca, ale myślę, że będę siedzieć z Heath, tak jak na godzinie wychowawczej. Oparłam się plecami o ścianę i patrzyłam się na buty. W tej chwili nie miałam nic lepszego do roboty. Czułam na sobie wzrok Czkawki. Chciałabym z nim porozmawiać, aby przełamać tę ciszę, która trwa między nami. Co prawda na korytarzu nie jest cicho, ale ta cisza między mną, a Czkawką jest nie do zniesienia. - Wiesz może dlaczego Szpadka jest... niemiła w stosunku do mnie? - spytałam w końcu podnosząc wzrok na zielonookiego chłopaka. - Nie wiem. - oparł się barkiem o drzwi do sali. - Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie zachowywała. Zaczęło się wczoraj. - spojrzał się na mnie, a ja szybko uciekłam wzrokiem, żeby nie napotkać jego. Westchnęłam i wróciłam do poprzedniej czynności, czyli patrzenia się na buty, gdy nagle pod salę przyszła reszta klasy. Szukałam wzrokiem Heathery, ale nigdzie nie mogłam jej znaleźć. Może jednak dziś nie przyjdzie? Wyciągnęłam telefon, by zobaczyć, która godzina. Siódma dwadzieścia pięć. A może jednak zdąży? Nie wiem, bo skąd? Pisałam do niej, ale nie odpisała. I... Dzwonek, a jej nadal nie ma! Nie tylko jej... Sączysmarka też, a on siedzi z... Czkawką... Weszliśmy do klasy, a wszyscy usiedli na swoich miejscach, a ja, tak jak wczoraj, stałam i patrzyłam się z kim mogę usiąść... Nie lubię siedzieć sama. I gdzie było wolne miejsce? Oczywiście koło uśmiechającego się do mnie Czkawki. Wskazał na miejsce obok. No co miałam zrobić? Usiąść. Takiemu uśmiechowi nie da się odmówić, tym bardziej, gdy należy on do najprzystojniejszego chłopaka w szkole. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech i usiadłam na krzesełku obok. Zawsze na WOS'ie się wyłączam, patrzę się w jeden punkt i nic do mnie nie dociera... Nie lubię go i już. Oparłam łokcie na blacie ławki, a głowę na dłoniach i zaczęłam rozmyślać co będę robić po szkole. Oczywiście to co najczęściej, zabawa z Wichurą, czytanie książek, słuchanie muzyki... To jest mój świat. Albo wieczorem pójdę pobiegać. Ah... Co zrobić z taką masą wolnego czasu? - As. - Czkawka szturchnął mnie lekko w ramię. Przeniosłam wzrok z tablicy na niego. - Hm? - Co robisz po szkole? - szeptaliśmy, no, bo jak inaczej. Heloł, lekcja jest. - Nie wiem, a co? - Pomyśleliśmy - wskazał wzrokiem na Śledzika i Mieczyka, no... I na Szpadkę. - że moglibyśmy gdzieś iść w piątkę, może w siódemkę, jeśli Smark i Heath dołączą. - Spoko, a gdzie? - spytałam opuszczając ręce i kładąc je na ławce. - No... Jeszcze nie wiadomo. - wtrącił Śledzik. Czkawka potwierdził, kiwając głową. - A może na boisko, zagramy w nogę czy coś? Albo na basen? - zaproponował Mieczyk. - Nie umiem pływać. - wtrąciłam. - Co za kłopot? Nauczymy Cię. - uśmiechnął się Czkawka. - Ale ja nie jestem pewna... - No chodź. - nalegał. - Dobra. - mruknęłam chowając twarz w rękach. - To na basenie o... - zaczęła Szpadka, która już w miarę normalnie zaczęła mnie traktować. - Nie znam jeszcze dobrze okolicy. - podrapałam się z tyłu głowy. - To wszyscy spotykamy się pod moim domem o 16:00? - Czkawka spojrzał po naszych twarzach. Skinęliśmy głową. Nexty będą pojawiać się raz w tygodniu, w piątki, soboty lub niedziele. W różnych godzinach, ale zazwyczaj wieczorem. POTRZEBUJĘ MOTYWACJI Z WASZEJ STRONY! :3 : Podobało się? Zostaw ślad! Napisz komentarz. ;3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania